Metal Gear Solid: Ocelot's Story
by OcelotNinja666
Summary: Ocelot one month before the events of SNAKE EATER. Ocelot is sent to Gronzny Grad to take out a Spetsnaz traitor while also surviving the dangers of the jungle.Will Ocelot and his men with the help of Raikov find the traitor? Or go mad trying.
1. Ch 1 Mission

Metal Gear Solid

Ocelot's Story

Ocelot walked into the room

"You wanted to see me, Marshal?" Ocelot asked

"Yes, Major. You and the Ocelot Unit are going to Cuba to secure our base the Grozny Grad. You'll rendezvous with Colonel Volgin there he'll give the rest of your mission." The field-marshal answered.

"Yes Sir." Ocelot responded.

Ocelot walked out of the room and growled; His Spetsnaz men assembled around him.

"Alright boys were moving out to Grozny Grad. We'll learn of the mission there." The group nodded.

"Ensign you're piloting the Hind."

"Yes Sir."

The Captain walked up to Ocelot.

"Sir I don't like this whole thing, I mean moving out without knowing our mission."

"Like it or not you will listen to me or you'll be disobeying a direct order from The Field-Marshal and your Major do you understand?!" Ocelot yelled pointing his makarov at the soldier.

"Y-y-yes sir!" the Captain yelled. "Good, let's go." The Major yelled

The fire team moved out to the helipad into the hind.

"As you may know Grozny Grad is our top weapons development facility we have. We captured the American scientist Sokolov to develop a weapon capable of launching a nuclear strike on the United States. We must cover that area, most likely because the US will probably send men in to rescue Sokolov." Ocelot explained.

Hours Later

The Ocelot unit had landed on Grozny Grad and exited the hind. A man with long blonde hair greeted them. "I'm Major Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov: and you are?"

"I'm Major Shalashaska Ocelot of Spetsnaz." Ocelot said climbing down from the hind. "I was sent to see Colonel Volgin."

"Okay I'll escort you to him." Raikov said leading the group off the pad

Two guards stood by the door Ak47s pointed toward the Ocelots. Raikov saluted the two. "They're Spetsnaz.. Put them down." Raikov commanded

"They don't look like any Spetsnaz I've seen." The first guard said. The second putt his gun down.

"Well they are" Raikov said punching the guard hard in the stomach "top Spetsnaz straight from Russia." The guard opened the door. Ravikov lead the rest in.

There was a series of rooms. Scientist and guards walked about them busily. They were led down a hall were another two guards awaited, Raikov saluted and they opened the door. "Colonel Volgin the Ocelots are here to see you." Raikov informed the large man. "Good…"


	2. Ch 2 Arms

_NOTE: This is a short chapter but I had to put it up because I got my first review for this storie and was PM-ed about it so to satestify my two fans here is chapter 2 _

Chapter Two:

"A couple Spetsnaz defected recently; our Intel says he's still here. He goes by the Codename: Bad Dog. He took a couple men with him too. I heard your boys were the top so I picked you by name. Your mission is to hunt down Bad Dog and his men. He also has a second in command Codenamed: Beretta. Although he is second in command he is much more skilled then Bad Dog so watch out for him, he specializes in Close-Quarters Combat and is an expert Sniper." Volgin briefed the team. "Ivan here will also join you, and if it get's bad enough I'll join in. You'll be able to pick your weapons in that room over there." Volgin finished pointing toward a door on the other side of the room.

"Yes sir." Ocelot said saluting. The Ocelots and Raikov walked into the next room. Ocelot picked up a Scorpion and decided that was enough because he already had his Makarov and ballistic-knife on him. Ensign (Ensign is his rank and codename) picked up a M37 also having a Makarov and knife. Hook (the Captain Ocelot picked on earlier) grabbed a M63 having the pistol and knife like everyone else. Cossack (a Lieutenant and sniper) grabbed an SVD. The last one Codenamed: Akiba (Short for Akibabara) took an AK47. Raikov not being in Spetsnaz didn't have a ballistics-knife but he carried a Makarov and a combat knife.

"All right everybody let's move out." Ocelot said to his team. They all followed him out. "We're ready Colonel Volgin." "Good. Oh yes I forgot to mention No KGB will be patrolling the jungle to lessen the chance of friendly fire and for their own safety."

"Yes sir deploying now: Operation Dogcatcher."


	3. Ch 3 Fight

_Note: Chapter Three is now up. W/ Firefights and my specailty fistfights. Enojoy. I finally hit the Thousand word mark in this chapter. PS my grammar slipped up alot in this one_

Chapter Three:

Ocelot and his team walked out of Grozny Grad and entered the jungle. "Okay, Ensign and Hook head in that direction. Ocelot said pointing to the right. Cossack and Akiba you take the left. Me and Raikov will take center. "Yes sir." The Spetsnaz agreed taking their positions. Ocelot and Raikov walked forward. "I heard something." Raikov whispered as they stepped into the swamp. Suddenly a large reptile jumped on top of Raikov. Raikov panicked grabbed his knife and started stabbing randomly half of the stabs hitting air. Ocelot cool-headedly drew his Makarov and fired a single shot at the beast's head killing it. "Indian gavial they are usually passive but will attack if you get to close." Ocelot explained. A bullet whizzed past Ocelots head out of nowhere.

Ocelot turned around and growled and the rest of his team assembled "Enemy around that area. Take him out." Cossack put on his thermal-goggles "There are at least three enemies in the area." he said taking aim. Bang! He fired "Target dropped." The other two deserters took cover aimed their AK's over their heads and fired. Ocelot pressed against a log and ducked; aimed his Scorpion and focused the laser on one deserters' head and fired. The Deserter fell down. "You put your hands up and your weapons down." Ocelot yelled. The deserter walked out from his cover with his hands up. "Go ahead I'd rather die then go back to Spetsnaz." He yelled "I call your bluff." Ocelot said aiming the laser an inch away from his head. He pulled the trigger the bullet hits a tree and ricochets off and hits the deserter's head.

Then two soldiers jumped out from the trees. Ocelot stabbed the first with his ballistics-knife killing him; then he pointed it at the next one who was farther way and pulled out the pin, shooting out the blade at the soldiers neck; he fell.

"Good work men. Especially you thanks for keeping cool Sergei."

Cossack nodded "Thank you Major."

"Raikov, you kind of cracked under pressure with the gavial but other then that you can keep up with the Spetsnaz."

"Okay we'll check the abandoned factory first." Ocelot said analyzing his map. "Move Out!"

After many hours of walking they finally reached the factory. Ocelot pressed against the left wall, Ensign and Cossack did the same. Raikov pressed against the right wall with Hook and Akiba following. Ocelot extended his index finger, mouthing "One" he extended his middle finger as well and mouthed "Two" and he finally extended his ring finger "Three" The group ran in Ocelot gunned down a deserter then pressed against a tree. Ensign and Cossack ran to the right Ensign shot the deserters who got to close with his shotgun he covered Cossack until they reached a ladder Cossack climbed up and took a sniping position. Ensign climbed to the top and aimed the shotgun down the ladder.

Raikov ran into the building and took cover behind and broken brick wall jumped out and fired at the deserters patrolling the room. He came across a locked door he knocked "Open up!"

"No" a voice from inside the locked room. Raikov kicked open the door and aimed his pistol at the man cowering in the corner. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sokolov; please don't shoot."

"Sorry." Raikov said walking out and locking the door.

Ocelot, Hook and, Akiba had finished clearing the outside, Raikov cleared indoors and Cossack had sniped some far away targets, while Ensign covered him.

"You guys rest here I'll move on ahead." Ocelot told the soldiers. Ocelot had run out of Scorpion ammo but was sure he could make a decent scouting job without it; even though had used his ballistics-knife so he only had his Makarov. By the time he was out of Cossack's sight (who was still sniping) Two soldiers ran out at him.

The first one came at him with a knife. Ocelot grabbed his opponents blade hand pulled it back, and then kneed him in the stomach finally he raised his free arm and brought it down on the enemy's neck knocking him out.

The second also had a knife; Ocelot grabbed him in a choke hold and silenced the unconscious enemy with his Makarov. The Choking soldier elbowed Ocelot hard sending him back. Ocelot then pistol-whipped the deserter, knocking him down. Ocelot kicked the man; but the man grabbed Ocelots foot and knocked him down. The man stood up and put his blade to Ocelots neck. "Live or Die?" The Soldier asked menacingly. "Live." Ocelot said pulling the trigger killing his combatant.

Ocelot then got up and regrouped with the rest of his men.


	4. Ch 4 Loss

_Note: Another short one, enjoy_

Chapter Four

"Ok now we'll head out to Graininy Groki." Ocelot said examining the map yet again They headed out into the jungle. They reached another swamp. "Oh great." Raikov whined. "Fine, I'll see how far it goes out." Hook said walking into the water "Wait," Akiba yelled "take this it won't jam in water."

He threw the AK to Hook; Hook threw his machine-gun to Akiba. Hook continued to walk until it became too deep and started swimming. He tried to pull himself up on a rock but the rock moved.

The "rock" was another gavial. It whipped is tail at Hook. Hook fired at the croc it didn't die. "Gurlukovich take it out." Ocelot commanded. "Yes Major" Cossack said looking through the scope. "I can't get a clear shot, I'll hit Hook." Cossack answered. The gavial tore at Hook then dropped him. BANG!

Cossack fired killing the croc. Ensign swam after Hook and carried him to a small island. "He's down!" Ensign yelled. The rest of the squad swam to the two. Ocelot bent down "Yep, he's gone." Ocelot took his dog-tags, Ak47 and ballistics-knife. He shoved the tags in his pocket and put the knife in the strap on his leg.

Raikov fired at and killed another gavial for no reason. "Let's go." They walked to the end of the swamp

_Note: I'll probaly stop updating dayly but updates wont take too long._


	5. Ch 5 Anger

Chapter Five

They managed to get to Grainniny Gorky without anymore conflict. They walked to the door. Ocelot saluted. "Major Shalashaska Ocelot I was sent by Colonel Volgin." "Yes Sir." The guard said opening the door. There was a radio here they would use to contact Volgin. "Excuse me sir, we need to use the radio immediately to contact _Colonel Volgin,_ if you would please escort us to it? It would be very helpful." Raikov asked the nearest guard. "Yes Major." The guard said leading them through the maze of a building (even the guard got lost at one point.) . But the guard led them to a stairwell. "It's up there around the corner the first door on the right in the library." The guard instructed "Thank you." Ocelot said running up the stairs. The group struggled to follow.

"Let me do it." Raikov told Ocelot taking the radio. Ocelot sat down in the other side of the room. Only Raikov was audible from here though: "Colonel Volgin, I regret to inform you we lost a man … … … No not Ocelot… … It was that captain…. Hook… everyone else is fine… … … … Why? ... Okay right away sir… Goodbye." Raikov turned toward the Ocelots. "We're to report back to Grozny Grad right away."

"What I refuse after all this we're going back?! That's crap!" Ocelot yelled.

"Sorry but its Volgin's orders. He'll kill you if you object. His killed higher ranking Officers then you Ocelot." Raikov explained. "Its true sir, I heard that too, I'd hate to work there." Akiba joined in. "Fine, listen to the fool! Report back Ocelots." Ocelot yelled storming out of the room.

The Spetsnaz followed Ocelot to the garage where he stole a bike. "You can't do that sir." Cossack informed his CO. "The highest ranking officer in this place is only a captain let's see him complain about a Major. Now I order the rest of you steal a motorcycle."


End file.
